


Gas Stations, Hammers and A Tired, Texting Trio

by fantamystiquex



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Harrisalamander is the best nickname, I Don't Even Know, I can't write texting im sorry, Nighttime, Other, Polyamorous Trio, Preston Goodplay really likes Hamilton, This is stupi d gh gngh gn h, and the kiddos are little kiddos, they're cute adults, this took too long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantamystiquex/pseuds/fantamystiquex
Summary: a textfic thing : ' ))





	Gas Stations, Hammers and A Tired, Texting Trio

 

_**November 11 / 11:36 pm** _

pres : WHERE ARE YOU TWO

Nerris : I’m,,,actually not sure?

Nerris : I mean like I think we’re in a gas station

Nerris : That,,,looks more like a Home Depot

pres : BUY A HAMMER FOR ME

Nerris : I wouldn’t be surprised if there were any hammers here actually

harrisalamander : hhHHhhHHhHhhH

Nerris : WHaT WHAT S WRONG WHERE ARE YO  U

harrisalamander : i have SEVEN t r ILL IO N nerves and this guy’s managed to get on ALL OF THEM

Nerris : Which guy?

pres : KICK HIS ASS, LOVE <3

Nerris : Magic salamander husband fuckign DESTROYS a man and more at 11

pres : IT I S 11??

Nerris : I swear on the stars the kids better be asleep

pres : WHY WOULD I KNOW??

Nerris : I’M COMIGN HO ME

harrisalamander : presto, honey, sugarplum, cupcake, sweetie, angelface

harrisalamander : we left you home with them

pres : OHHHHHHHHHHH

pres : no need to worry lovvvv, they’re right here

pres : [angellovelies.jpg]

harrisalamander : they’re so cute when they’re sleeping im shooketh

pres : aren’t they the greatest???trick question i know they’re the greatest i love our children fight me

harrisalamander : speaking of fighting i think nerris is going to hunt you down?

Nerris : I’m outside of the gas station!!

pres : *sigh of relief*

Nerris : I had to buy a thing!!

  
pres : SHOW SHOW SHOW

Nerris : [[abeautifulpurchase.jpg]](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/361892635712946180/378247371080859650/image.png)

pres : GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nerris : you’re gonna wake up the kids with your keyboard smashing

pres : thAT’S SUCH A PRETTY HAMMER OM FGGGGGGGGGG

pres : I LOVE IT THAN KY OU

harrisalamander : what would he use a hammer for????

harrisalamander : is preston gonna be one of those shirtless guys in music videos building houses and stuff

Nerris : What have you been watching Harrison wtf

harrisalamander : ‘work from home’???

pres : hahahahahahhahahahahhhahahah no

pres : i have a good reason too

harrisalamander : wh y y

Nerris : Do tell?

pres : starts w/ a ‘d’ and ends w/ a ‘ysphoria’

harrisalamander : ooooooh

harrisalamander : makes sense

Nerris : You are flat-chested and there’s nothing to worry about!

Nerris : I think you’re cute!!

pres : WE ARE MARRIED IF YOU DIDN’T THINK I WAS CUTE I WOULD ASSUME THERES SOMETHING WRONG

pres : BUT THANK

harrisalamander : you are . a cute .

harrisalamander : the best cute  
harrisalamander : I LOVE YOU, PRESTO N FUCK GI N GOODPLAY

pres : IM GOING TO CRY???

Nerris : DO NOT CRY

Nerris : I repeat.

Nerris : DO. NOT . CRY .

Nerris : You cry really loudly and dramatically! THE KIDS ARE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!

pres : i came here to have a good time and honestly i m feel ign so attakced right now

pres : DO YOU LVOE M E OR NOT

Nerris : PRESTON GOODPLAY

Nerris : LOOK AT THE RINGS ON YOUR FINGERS

Nerris : NOW TELL ME IF I DO OR DO NOT I LOVE YOU.

pres : shit youre right, i love you too

harrisalamander : Yeah but like when is she wrong

Nerris : Wrong ? I don’t know the meaning of the word.

harrisalamander : yeah yeah youre gr8 and perfect and we love you and whY THE FUCK AM I NOT ALLOWED TO PUNCH THIS GUY

pres : *HIT HIM QUICK, GET OUT F A S T*

harrisalamander : Z O O M ! !

pres : CHIQUAB O O M

pres : hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

pres : If these kids get up i am. Going to . S CREAM

Nerris : Preston Goodplay I swear on every star in the night sky our kids better be alive and well when I get back to the house

pres : CAN I HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO PLAY THE HAMILTON SOUNDTRACK THROUGHOUT THE HOUSE

Nerris : Yessss?

Nerris : Wait what do you mean “throughout the house”?

pres : I have speakers everywhere, pre-set to play the entire musical  
harrisalamander : I’ M RUGN IG N FOR M Y LF . FE

Nerris : WHAT HAPPENED?????

pres : HARRISON NO I DIDN’T MEAN , , , DO’NT’  ACTUALLY STAB H I M

harrisalamander : I TTHI N  KI  SWOR E AT  H I M 9I N ABAB IC?//??

Nerris : Holy shit. Harrison is that you over there??

harrisalamander : I CCAN T H  SE EEEEE  EE ANYT T HGI N

Nerris : Clean your glasses, cinnamon

harrisalamander : I see you

Nerris : Pressy, I'm taking this dork home, see you sooooooonnnnn

harrisalamander : I love you preston !

pres : hhh I love you boooothhhh tooooooooooo, be saffffeee!!

 

**< harrisalamander and Nerris have left.>**

**< pres has left.>**

**Author's Note:**

> mika you made up the name "harrisalamander" and I love you so much for it


End file.
